


Most Faithful Mirror

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Written under standard Shuffle Challenge rules.





	

~ Most Faithful Mirror ~  
(Shuffle Challenge)

\- Basshunter, "GPS" -

"I thought we were similar," Otabek said. And those few words became the seed from which a friendship bloomed between the two of them.

This guy, who everyone thought was so antisocial, had chosen _him_.

* * *

\- Massive Attack, "Teardrop (Radio Edit)" -

He cheered him on.

That was all the encouragement Yuri needed to make his final round performance the best he'd ever skated. Breaking Victor's record and winning the gold medal were trivial accolades in comparison to the pride he felt at living up to Otabek's expectations for him.

* * *

\- Pretty Cast, "Sanji no Yosei" -

He was a beautiful, fey creature. With the light of a sunbeam sparkling off the back of his costume, it almost looked like he had wings.

* * *

\- Basshunter, "DotA (Radio Edit)" -

[nothing written before song played out]

* * *

\- Hurricane Bells, "Monsters" -

Otabek was a good skater because he had spent years developing his skills. Yuri was different. Yes, he had also spent years (although not as many years as Otabek had) developing his skill set and his own particular style, but the young Russian's raw natural talent was something far beyond anything that the other possessed.

The kid was a _monster_ on the ice.

* * *

\- Mai Fukuda, "Tenshi no Yubikiri" -

As much as Yuri hated it, the image of the cat-loving sweet fairy angel suited him better than a more masculine image. No matter how foul-mouthed he might be off the ice, when he skated he was more princess than prince - which made him perfect for being swept off his feet by a knight on a black motorcycle, in an alleyway when he was being chased by squealing fangirls in kitty-ear headbands.

* * *

\- Dir en Grey, "Conceived Sorrow" -

He gathers the courage to confess, but Yuri tells him that he doesn't feel the same way and that his love of the ice will always come first. But they can remain friends, if he wants...

* * *

\- Rammstein, "Sonne" -

They go together like light and shadow. One being passively asocial while the other is aggressively anti-social. And yet they have no trouble tolerating one another's company. They slide together like pieces of a puzzle - one they had never before cared to attempt to put together.

* * *

\- Kill Hannah, "Lips Like Morphine (Album Version)" -

"Maybe you two should take up doubles skating," JJ teased, upon seeing the two of them hanging out together.

The flamboyant Canadian quickly backed down after seeing the looks on their faces in response to his remark; he wasn't sure which one was more likely to punch him.

~oOo~

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have never written using this method, you can only write while the song is playing and it's like having a 3-4 minute long panic attack while you try to think of something, anything to write and hope you manage to get at least a few full sentences out before the song ends. And then doing it all over again each time the song changes.
> 
> song-specific notes:
> 
> #2: Ironically, my mp3 player chose "Teardrop" as my second song, when I had picked the name of the collection before beginning to write.
> 
> #3: That's all I came up with before the song played out.
> 
> #4: So, that was a thing that happened.
> 
> #7: *yells at mp3 player* YOU DID NOT JUST


End file.
